helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan
Happy Jikan (Happy Time, 幸せなじかん) is a Hello!Project group that is fully made up of Chinese/Taiwanese members, being the first to do so. They made their debut in 2000, releasing 3 singles during that year. As of 2015, Happy Jikan is officially under the Hello! Project International Section. Members Current Members= The group's 'H.P SUPER IDOLS. ' color is Silver '''(formerly '''Green). *Hoi Daiyu (海黛玉; Sky Blue) (Boss) *Wu Jiao (吴娇; Green) (Co-boss) *Sun Fang(孙芳; Yellow) *Zheng Mei(郑梅; Purple) *Joe Song (乔宋; Light Pink) *Hsaoi Zhe (萧哲; Orange) *Bui Shun (杯顺; Emerald Green) *Tang Juan (唐娟; Dark Blue) *Lin Ju (郦居;Silver) *Lee Mia (李米娅; Teal) *Long Haru (龙春; Orchid) *Rei Meifei (川梅妃; Gold) *Julie (朱丽叶; Red) *Pan Xiang (潘祥; Light Green) *Yang Meilin (楊美林; Lavendar) *Li Zun (李尊; Rose) *Feng Lili (封莉莉; Blood Orange) |-|Former Members= First Generation (2000) *Su Meili (graduated August 23, 2003 Boss 2000-06-24 until 2003-08-23) (Color- Rose) *Chen Jingfei (graduated Feburary 11, 2007 Boss 2003-08-24 until 2007-02-11) (Color-''' Orange') *Zhou Jia (left due to health issues, May 18, 2009 '''Boss 2007-02-13 until 2009-05-18) (Color'''-'' ''Dark Blue') '''Second Generation (2001)' *Huang Ning (graduated August 11, 2010 Boss 2009-05-22 until 2010-08-11) '''(Color- '''Sky Blue) *Xie Biyu (fired, August 15,2007) (Color-''' Lavendar') '''Third Generation (2004)' *Da Meihui (left due to health issues, December 14, 2006) (Color-''' Dark Blue') '''Fourth Generation (2004)' *Yue YuanJun (graduated Feburary 11, 2007) (Color-''' Rose') '''Fifth Generation (2005)' *Yin Lu (graduated May 18, 2011 Boss 2010-08-17 until 2011-05-18) (Color-''' Orchid') *Ruu Maya (graduated Feburary 11, 2007) (Color-'''Silver') Sixth Generation (2008) *Zheng May Ai (Graduated December 1, 2014) (Color-'Silver') *Aoi Xiao(Graduated October 15, 2016) (Color - Light Green) *Wang Dao Ming (Graduated December 2, 2017; Co-boss 2011-05-20 until 2017-12-02) (Color - Red) Seventh Generation (2012) *Zeng Yun (Graduated December 1, 2014) (Color-'Teal') Eighth Generation (2013) *Peng Shan (Graduated March 13, 2018) (Color- Rose) History 1999 - 2000: Debut Year In 1999, Tsunku held "Hello!China Group" auditions in Tokyo. Over 70 chinese girls participated in the auditions, including Su Meili, Chen Jingfei, Zhou Jia and Huang Ning (failed to get excepted). The auditions took over a year due to school and the auditionees needed to learn more basic Japanese. On September 23, it was announced that Meili, Jingefei and Jia made up the new Chinese group "Happy Jikan". Their first single: Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta, was released September 29, giving them only six days to promote. However, since the group got so much coverage and promotion over the six days, they were still able to sell over 1,000,000 copies. Happy Jikan released their second single, Ài, which was released November 24, 2000. It was Happy Jikan's only single to have a Chinese A-side until Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí. 2001 April 12, Jia was suspended due to anger issues. During her suspension, she had to go to anger management classes at least three times a week to be able to stay in Happy Jikan.Tsunku held auditions for sub members to replace her. The new sub members chosen were Huang Ning and Xie Biyu. April 23, Happy Jikan released the single Utsukushii, which was the first single to feature the sub members and to not feature Jia. October 13, Jia returned to Hello! Project and the group, and the submembers became the official second generation members of the group. 2002 January 22, Happy Jikan released the single SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~.It is currently Happy Jikan's least selling single, but it was number #9 on Oricon Charts. September 15, Happy Jikan released the single Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~. It was number #1 on Oricon Charts for 10 weeks,and sold 4,450,123. 2003 April 24, Happy Jikan released the single Jobuguddo!. July 14, at Happy Jikan's fifth solo tour L/I/V/E OUT LOUD, Meili's graduation was announced through Jia. Meili did not attend the concert due to a slight fever and the fact that she didn't want to see the sad faces of the fans upon announcing her graduation. August 23, Su Meili graduated, and the following day, Chen took her position as boss. October 8, Happy Jikan released the single Dear Mirai, the first single without Meili. 2004 Febuary 12, Happy Jikan released the single You did your best!!. March 13, Happy Jikan released the single RAINBOW. It was number one on the oricon charts for 12 weeks, with 4,981,798 copies sold. It was Happy Jikan's best selling single until MIRAI LOVE was released in 2012. May 15, Happy Jikan released the single Shiawasena Min'na!. May 25, Happy Jikan announced that auditions for a third generation would begin. The auditions lasted until October 5, and the winner was Da Meihui and it was their first one member generation. October 12, Happy Jikan announced that there will be a 4th generation because management felt as if the group wasn't "full enough" yet. The auditions lasted until December 12 and the winner was Yue YuanJun. This is currently the last one member generation to be added to the group. 2005 March 24, Happy Jikan released the single Tomodachi to Tomodachi. March 30, The fifth generation auditions were announced. The auditions ended June 30 and the winners were Yin Lu and Ruu Maya. September 23, Happy Jikan released the single "Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai!". December 12, Happy Jikan released the single Shiawasena Chirstmas. 2006 April 14, during a promotion live of their upcoming single "DIFFERENT." Yin Lu fell off the stage. She was said to be okay, but had a broken wrist. Yin Lu did not partcipate in dance shots for singles until "Honto No Watashi". December 12, It was reported that third generation member, Da Meihui, had broken her leg. She announced that she would be graduating due to her injury.December 18, Tsunku announced that after Da returns, she will become a soloist. 2007 January 10, during the H''APPY JIKAN~SADAI SHOUHI~ Concert 2007'', Chen Jingfei, Yue YuanJun and Ruu Maya announced their graduation. Feburary 11, Chen, Yue and Ruu had officially graduated. The following day, Zhou Jia became the boss of Happy Jikan. August 12, a blog post was released by Xie Biyu, which made very vulgar comments towards the staff under Up Front Promotion, including Tsunku himself. The blog post was deleted after about three hours of being up, and spread throughout the entire idol fan community quickly. For two days (August 13th and 14th), UP FRONT PROMOTION staff members held a series of meetings with boss Zhou Jia and Xie Biyu, and by August 15th, it was decided that Xie Biyu would be fired from the company. November 2, Happy Jikan released the single "Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka?". It is a japanese version to Su Meili's solo "Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?", which was the Limited Edition A B-side to Ài. 2008 Feburary 13, Happy Jikan released the single "Something New..". September 19, at the HAPPY JIKAN~HEY SIX!~TOUR, the sixth generation winners were revealed to be Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Zeng Yun, Wu Jiao, Ao Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang and Zheng Mei. It is the first Happy Jikan generation to go over three members. December 14, Happy Jikan released the single "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 January 14, Happy Jikan released their first cover single: "Cheers", which was a cover of the Filipino song "Mabuhay". May 17, It was announced that Zhou was in the hospital due to health issues, and would be graduating from the group as a result. This was her final message about her graduation: "When I had unfortunately came down with appendicitis and had to get surgery, my doctors were able to find a series of severe health conditions also, such as anemia, which was the cause of me slowing down. Besides me having to stay out for about two weeks to heal from the surgery, ''" May 18, Jia officially graduated from Happy Jikan and the Hello!Project and leadership was passed down to Huang Ning. July 1, Happy Jikan released the single Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu. It was the first Happy Jikan single to not feature Zhou Jia. 2010 March 18, It was announced that Boss Huang Ning would be graduating August 11,2010: Tsunku's Comment: Ever since releasing her first book, it seemed like Huang would be writing more and more often. She even wrote Pure Form!!. Huang is very wise when it comes to writing, but it seemed was becoming a priority over being an idol. Huang skipped two practices to work on her writing! so I sat her down one day,with assisant manager Akami and we talked. Huang told us that she wanted to graduate from Happy Jikan. Akami decided a graduation date for her: August 11,2010. Huang's Comment: I love Hello!Project and all my fans. But, I am deciding to leave Happy Jikan. Ever since I released my book, I felt like I was actually tempted to leave Happy Jikan, and since I am leader now, I tried to be responsible and forget it. But things started to get worse. The itch started to come back and bother me even more, to the point where I felt that it was taking over my responsibilities as the leader, so when I sat down with Tsunku and Akami, I just confirmed it with them, and eventually talked to the company about my choice. Even though I have chosen to leave, I will never stop supporting the members and I will always remember to check up on them. I have learned so much from them, the seventh generation have even started to represent the group better than I ever did when I was younger! I'm putting the group into their and Yin Lu's hands. So, August 11, 2010 I will be graduating to attend college and later on, become an author and maybe a director, since I've also taken a big interest in movies and script writing. '''Until the end, let's continue to have fun together! April 28, Happy Jikan released the single: Anata wa Watashida Future!. August 11, Happy Jikan Boss Huang Ning graduated and the leadership was given to Yin Lu. December 8, Happy Jikan released their first Double A Side (and their first single without Huang,since 'Sorry') Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going!. 2011 Feburary 12, Happy Jikan released the single: Lucky LOVE. It was the group's 30th single and 998,218 copies were sold. April 4,Happy Jikan released their second mini album,Happy♥Taimu. March 21, It was announced that Yin Lu would be graduating. Without any graduation comments from Yin herself about it, there was only an announcement of the graduation and the ceremony. May 8, Zeng Yun unexpectedly left Happy Jikan because of her issues with her old school back in China. Yin graduated May 18, and the leadership was given to Hoi Daiyu. June 2, Happy Jikan released the single Hold On!. It was the first Happy Jikan single not to feature Yin Lu since Isse Ni!. Also, the single did not get alot of promotion, but 44,582 copies were sold (making it one of Happy Jikan's lowest selling singles). June 4, Wang Dao Ming got a serious case of pneumonia and had to go on hiatus from the Hello! Project. June 11, Wang resumed her activites within the Hello! Project. July 18, Happy Jikan released the single Sekushina Babe. September 8, Happy Jikan released the photobook "HJ HJ~". December 12, Happy Jikan released the single School Girl Love. It was used as the opening for Take Two!'s drama Joshiko-sei no Koi. 2012 May 14,Happy Jikan released the single Renai Spirit!. June 25, It was announced that Happy Jikan would be having seventh generation auditions called "Happy Jikan~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA~". While the auditions were being aired on television, it was noted that former sixth generation member Zeng Yun happened to be participating in the audition. July 11, Happy Jikan released the single MIRAI LOVE. The single held the record of being the highest selling Hello! Project single, charting in Japan for nearly seven weeks (In China, eight), until the release of Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí in 2013. September 14, it was revealed that Zeng Yun, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe and Bui Shun were the seventh generation winners. September 30, Happy Jikan released the single "Tantei Shojo" , which feature all of the seventh generation members excluding Hsaoi Zhe due to transportation issues. In Late October, it was announced that Happy Jikan was releasing their 37th single, Ogoe De!!, the first single to feature Hsaoi Zhe. 2013-2014: The "Reborn" Era 2013 April 10,the memebrs of the eigth generation were announced.The new members were confirmed to be: Tang Juan,Lin Ju & Lee Mia. April 13,Peng Shan was added to Happy Jikan,as a special addition to the eigth generation. In April,Happy Jikan announced the release of their 13th album,OUT LOUD 13!! .It is set for release August 21,2013. It is also the debut album of the eighth generation. June 5, Happy Jikan released the single "Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito ". It was the debut single of the eighth generation members. At the MORNING JIKAN Event Summer 2013 ~Nastu no Jikan!~,Happy Jikan announced the release of their 40th single,Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí ,which is their second major single to be in Chinese and will be released September 1,2013.Also,Happy Jikan announced the ninth generation auditions. Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmi became Happy Jikan's best selling single,surpassing Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito by atleast 4,000,000 copies. 2014 January 5, 2014, Happy Jikan announced their 42nd single Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng. This is Happy Jikan's first Triple A-side single. February 4, Happy Jikan had a joint concert with the popular idol group AKB48 at the Pacificio Yokohama Arena. This was the first time any group from Hello! Project held an entire concert with a group outside of the Hello! Project. August 31, Zeng Yun announced her official graduation from Happy Jikan. Following her announcement, November 10, Zheng May Ai announcd her graduation from Happy Jikan, to pursue her soloist career under UP FRONT PROMOTION officially. Both members officially graduated on December 1. October 25, due to the graduations of Zeng Yun and Zheng May Ai and the addition of the ninth generation, Happy Jikan had their second official color shuffle since 2008. 2015-2016 December 11, it was announced that Aoi Xiao will be graduating from Happy Jikan in Spring 2016. However, on January 12, it was then announced that her graduation date would be pushed back to October 2016. October 15, 2016, Aoi Xiao officially graduated from the group. 2017 February 12, Wang Dao Ming announced that she would be graduating from Happy Jikan in Fall 2017. A month later, the auditions for the 10th generation were announced, looking for about 2-3 new members to add to the group. The auditions officially began on May 6, 2017. Discography Singles= *All singles and CDs were produced by Zetima up until 'DIFFERENT'.The rest of the singles and CDs are produced by BH Records. #2000.09.29 Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (GREAT MUSIC GREAT SONG) #2000.11.24 Ài (Love) #2000.12.23 Sorry #2001.04.23 Utsukushii (Beautiful) #2001.07.18 HEART #2002.01.22 SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ #2002.09.15 Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ (My heart beats for you) #2003.04.24 Jobuguddo! (Good job!) #2003.08.02 GIVE LOVE A CHANCE #2003.10.08 Dear Mirai (Dear Future) #2003.12.31 Thumbs up #2004.02.14 You did your best!!! #2004.05.13 RAINBOW #2004.07.25 Shiawasena Min'na! (Everyone be Happy!) #2005.03.24 Tomodachi to Tomodachi (Friend to Friend) #2005.09.23 Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! (Happy time!Please Celebrate!) #2005.12.12 Shiawasena Chirstmas (Happy Christmas) #2006.05.11 DIFFERENT #2006.08.15 Dakara? (Because?) #2006.12.22 Honto No Watashi (The real me) #2007.04.18 Nani Ka,Nani Ka... (What if,What if...) #2007.11.02 Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka? (Where am I?) #2008.02.13 Something New.. #2008.12.14 Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (New thing and Old thing) #2009.01.14 Cheers #2009.07.01 Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu (Bravo!Take this Chance!) #2009.09.14 Pure form!! #2010.04.28 Anata wa Watashida Future! (You're my Future!) #2010.12.08 Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #2011.02.12 Lucky LOVE #2011.06.02 Hold On! #2011.08.18 Sekushina Babe (Sexy Babe) #2011.12.12 School Girl Love #2012.05.14 Renai Spirit! (Love spirit!) #2012.07.11 MIRAI LOVE (Future Love) #2012.09.30 Tantei Shojo (Detective Girl) #2012.12.03 Ogoe De!! (LOUD!!) #2013.03.10 Cinderella Naite (Cinderella crying) #2013.06.05 Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Dot Dot Dot/With or Without My Lover) #2013.09.01 Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Thanks, my fans) #2013.12.11 Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox (Happy Jikan Invasion/Midnight Fox) #2014.04.02 Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng (Love is Reckless/LOST IN PARADISE/Traditional Lights) #2014.08.13 Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn (In the Midst of Growing Up/ Control Your Destiny) #2015.03.11 Kiss no nai Haru / China Dolls (Spring without Kisses / China Dolls) #2015.07.08 Himitsu Koe Watashi / Zettai ni - Watashitachi no Iro - / Yuǎnlí Mòshēng Rén (My Secret Voice / Absolutely - Our Colors - / Far Away Stranger) #2016.01.29 Kono Ai ga Wakaranai / Yīnyuè de dìngyì / Chance of RAIN #2016.08.09 Flashback / Watashitachi no kokoro no Uchi no Tooitsu / Zài gélín chūn zǐ wěn (Flashback / Unity in our Hearts / Purple Kisses in the Green Spring) #2017.01.28 Senaka Kara Dakishimete / Arashi no yoru ni wa / Huópō (Hold me From Behind / On a Stormy Night / Lively) #2017.05.17 Akogare no Popstar / COLOR CRISIS!! / Subete wa Tochuu Keika (My Beloved Popstar / COLOR CRISIS!! / Everything's a Work in Progress) #2017.11.07 Otona no Kokoro o Motsu Teenager / Suite iru Ichi / Wǒmen shàng cì (A Teenager with an Adult Mind / Vacant Position / Our Last Time) #2018.02.27 Ai no Doku / If I Regret (Love's Venom / If I regret) |-|Albums= #2000.11.18 The Very First #2001.09.18 2nd Place #2002.09.29 ONGAKU 3 #2003.11.29 WAO 4 #2004.11.30 Wǒmen de 5th #2005.07.17 Ài 6 #2006.09.04 ALBUM 7 #2008.06.12 Happy♥Onna 8 #2009.04.11 Anata No Kanojo! #2010.05.07 ♥LUCKY♥ #2011.06.13 11th! #2012.12.23 12 Dakishimete #2013.08.21 OUT LOUD 13!! #2014.08.14 Aisaretai Katta... 14 #2015.06.27 ⑮ WE ARE THE HOPE! #2016.09.06 "Ao no Power" 16 #2017.08.15 Shattered Rose Album 17 #2018.06.11 Rose Alarm: 18 |-|Mini Albums= #2007.11.17 MINI 1 #2011.04.03 Happy♥Taimu #2018.02.08 Three Infinite Words |-|Best Of Albums= #2003.12.18 Best Of Happy Jikan 2000's! #2011.12.18 Best Of Happy Jikan ~From 2009 to 2011~! #2013.12.18 Happy Jikan 2013 Best Album ~The Reborn HaJi!~ |-|Digital Singles= #2013.06.01 Doki Doki, Ai no Tane #2013.06.09 Kisu Kisu Kisu #2013.06.13 Nee, Oni-Chan? #2013.06.18 REVOLUTION |-|Other= #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku) #2012.09.16 Tomodachi Oh Tomodachi (MORNING JIKAN) #2012.12.14 Wakuteka Mirai Chance (MORNING JIKAN) #2013.07.07 Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Releases Photobooks= #2002.01.05 HAPPY♥JIKAN #2006.03.18 FOREVER #2007.05.15 Jinsei. #2009.03.28 ALL FOR ONE #2009.12.04 Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~ #2011.09.08 HJ HJ~ #2012.07.04 HaJi the Beauty! #2013.08.19 Alo-hello! HaJi in Hawaii 2013 |-| Books= #2009.07.18 Happy Jikan: 2000 to Future (Written by Huang Ning) #2013.09.23 HaJi no 13th Anniversary ~The Subarashii Rush!~ |-|Calendars= #2002.05.11 It's Happy Jikan! #2006.02.13 Over AGAIN. #2009.07.11 Smiles #2012.04.17 Hold On! #2013.02.14 Happy Jikan 20:13 Media TV Shows= 'Happy Jikan Only' *2002-2006 HappyTAIMU *2007-2011 HaJi Show! *2012- THE HAPPIEST TIME! 'Hello! Project' *2000-2002 Idol wo Sagase! *2000-2007 Hello! Morning - Irregular apperance *2006 Hello Pro Hour (Online only) *2008-2009 Yorosen! *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku *2011-2012 Hello! Pro TIME *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014- The Girls Live -Irregular apperance |-| Radio Shows= *2001-2006 Anata no... Happy Jikan (あなたの幸せなじかん) *2002-2005 Kanojo wa Koko ni Aru! Zhou Jia (彼女はここにある！周其阿) -Zhou Jia *2008- Happy Racer *2011- Zhoukan HAPPY - China only *2011- Daiyu&Dao Ming (黛玉&道明) - Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao ming |-|Internet Shows= *2010-2012 Happy&Me *2013- Hello! Pro Station *2013- Hachi-ki no Boken (八期の冒険) Awards Won= *2001.12.29 Best China Group of 2001 *2005.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2005 *2008.02.19 Oricon's Number One Group of 2008 *2010.12.29 Best China Group of 2010 *2012.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2012 *2013.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2013 *2013.12.28 Best China Group of 2013 *2014.06.18 VMAJ: Best Choreography (Dot Dot Dot) *2014.06.18 VMAJ: Best Female Music Video (Midnight Fox) *2014.07.08 JPOP AWARDS: Best Female Idol Group |-|Nominated= *2014.07.08 JPOP AWARDS: Best Breakup Song (With or Without Watashi no Koibito) Trivia *Happy Jikan is currently the best selling Hello!Project group. *All the members of the first generation stayed long enough to become boss, being the only generation so far to do so. *The Eighth Generation and Eleventh generation are the only generations in Happy Jikan history to completely consist of former trainees. *The year 2007 had the highest number of graduations for Happy Jikan, having four members graduate that year. *Is the second Hello!Project group to release over 40 singles (Morning Musume being the first). *Every two years, they have a 'Birthday' concert for the formation of the group in 2000. *'Shiawasena Christmas' was Happy Jikan's first single to not be sold in China. The reasoning for this is because the group had a limited amount of time to prepare for the single, thus focusing on promoting in Japan only. *All Happy Jikan releases are released in both China and Japan. However, since 2012, the group has started releasing their singles officially in Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea and Thailand. *Happy Jikan was the first Hello!Project group to be fully made up of Chinese/Taiwanese members. *Happy Jikan is currently the only group to have a boss '''and a '''co-boss. (Other groups are known for just using the term "Leader/Sub-leader"). *All Happy Jikan auditions have five rounds.This is because instead of having the fourth round being the final round like most Hello!Project auditions,the fourth rounds is used to teach the auditionees more advanced Japanese. *Da Meihui is the shortest girl to join Happy Jikan,being only 139 cm when she joined the group. By the time Da graduated,she was only 142 cm. *Happy Jikan's former dance instructor, Inochi Amaya, quit in 2006 afte rumors spreading of her being racist and saying abusive things towards the members in class. Since then ,Usa & Usagi have been their official dance instructors. *Due to their busy schedule, all of the members (except the ones who have finished) are currently under homeschooling. Group Milestones *Seventh Generation member Bui Shun was the first member that joined to be born after the formation of the group. *Bui Shun and Zheng Mei hold a record of being the youngest participants of an audition to join Happy Jikan,being only ten years old when they joined. *Zheng May Ai and Zheng Mei hold a record of being the first sisters to join the same group in the Hello! Project. *All of their singles have ranked in the Oricon Weekly Singles Top 5 since formation. *As of July 2012,with the release of MIRAI LOVE,they hold a record of being the best selling Chinese pop girl group. *Chen Jingfei holds a record of being the youngest co-boss,being only 15 years old when she became co-boss. *Hoi Daiyu and Su Meili hold a record of being the youngest bosses,being only 17 when they became boss. *Hoi Daiyu is currently the longest serving Boss of Happy, having the position for six years now. This record previously belonged to Chen Jingfei for her four year sentence as Boss. * June 2017 is the largest the line up has ever been, totaling up to 17 members. See Also *Happy Jikan Auditions *Happy Jikan Concerts *Happy Jikan Heritage Colors *Happy Jikan Lyrics websites: **http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ **http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Second Generation Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan Fourth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Third Generation Category:Happy Jikan fifth generation Category:Zetima Category:Group Formations in 2000 Category:Question of the Day Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Bh Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan First Generation Category:Popular Groups Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:Hello! Project International Section Category:Happy Jikan Eighth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Tenth Generation